yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam Thorne
Sam Thorne, the full name being Samuel Lucas Joseph Thorne,' '''otherwise known as '''Strippin', is a Youtuber in the Yogscast. Summary Sam joined the Yogscast team after thrashing Simon and Lewis at a poker game. Despite his reputation as the Poster-Boy of the Yogs team, Sam prides himself on being a no nonsense man. Despite popular belief, Sam is not a porn star. Video Appearances Sam first appeared in videos in Duncan's first Tekkit series along side Benjizm as a member of the infamous duo Rail Bros Inc. Sam also assisted Rythian in his HoN hero spotlight videos before the introduction of Zoey. He was also featured in some of Martyn's videos, including his 12w38a snapshot video, where he tried to fight the witch and repeatedly fell into holes built for lighting purposes and on Martyn's Halo 4 livestream (which was hijacked by Simon and Lewis when the two left the room to get some food). He was very active during the Christmas Livestreams, including removing his shirt for charity. Since Christmas of 2012 Sam started up his own Youtube gaming channel. His channel features action games like Devil May Cry and Deadpool, vlogs and the popular Yogcraft series called Rail Bros Inc. Games series Finished Series *Chivalry *DMC *Gunpoint Current Series *Rail Bros Inc (Season 3) *Deadpool *Dark Souls Co-Op with Benji *Metro: Last Light *Dust: An Elysian Tail *Strippin Says (Vlog series) Quotes *"The joke's on everyone else because they think I get angry but I don't. I can't afford to, because if I get angry I'd destroy the world." *"You are such a fucking scrub!" *"Shut up and play Parv!" *"Fuck it chisled abs or no chisled abs if we hit 80k by the end of Tuesdays livestream ill take my shirt off. You can quote me on that." *"This is some BULLSH**!" *"Do you even lift?" *"I don't lift, I LIFT." *"I will lift your fucking house!" *"If you make me angry I'll destroy the world." *"Bitch I'm Spider-Man!" *"I ain't adding you on Facebook, son!" *"You fucker elephant!" *"We've been through an awful lot of balls, haven't we?" *"It's time to throwdown, motherfuckers!" *"I'm not even doing it for the money anymore, I'm doing it for pride!" *"I was born in the darkness Martyn, you merely adopted it." *"SEX APPEAL!" *"SACK TAP!" *"YEAH! NECK SLASH CUT DIE!" *"You got stripped" Trivia *Sam weighs 220 lbs. *He has no tattoos unlike his brothers who have sleeves of tattoos. *He has two brothers and two sisters, Oli and George (the latter of which is a professional footballer who currently plays for West Bromwich Albion), Molly and Nancy-May. Sam is the eldest of the five. *Benji is not actually Sam's brother as mentioned on his Tumblr. *Sam is not a stripper, however he has modelled in the past - the extent of how much clothing he removed remains a mystery. *According to Sjin Strippin secretly watches porn *The worst game, according to Sam, is 2 Human for the XBox. *He hated school (who doesn't hate school) *Though he hasn't read the books he loves the Game of Thrones TV show. *If he could choose three people to go to dinner with he would choose Will Smith, Scarlet Johansson, and Gollum from Lord of the Rings. *Sam is 6'4. *Sam is color blind. *Sam has been slapped with a chicken by Martyn, and by two cheeseburgers by Alsmiffy as a result of losing simultaneous 'Strippin Challenges' *He is also a very sore loser. *He is a member of this wiki: SamStrippin Gallery Sa.png|Strippin's current Yogscast avatar. Strippin.png strippin-2.png|Strippin's avatar created by Reiu. Strippin-and-Duncan1.png|Strippin being given a massage by Duncan... Martyn-Strippin-and-Sparkles.png|Strippin, Sparkles*, Martyn and Emma Watson during the 2012 Christmas Livestreams. Strippin-and-Martyn.png|Strippin and Martyn during the Christmas Streams. Strippin-and-Sparkles.png|Strippin attacking Sparkles* during the Chrsitmas Streams. Strippin1.png|Strippin being weird. OMGOMGOMGSTRIPPIN.gif|Click photo to see a gif of Strippin dancing. Minecraft the s.png|Strippin's Minecraft skin. Stripin Cartoon.jpg|Strippin as he appears in the Minecraft Christmas song Sam and Martyn dancing.gif|Click the photo to see Sam and Martyn dancing. YogSamBack.jpg|Sam's Youtube background. Category:Staff Category:Yogscast Category:People Category:Saplings Category:Strippin